


Coming home

by bovineinteriors



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, canon compliant through 3b, the derek hale/stiles stilinski part will be at the end of the verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bovineinteriors/pseuds/bovineinteriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Derek have tired keeping things under control  while the rest of the pack goes to college.  Things have gotten a little out of hand, so Scott calls everyone to come home.  This is their arrival back at the Hale House.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming home

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 in my new universe. 
> 
> READ ME FIRST!!!!
> 
> To keep from getting confused, you need to know these things going into this verse.  
> 1\. Peter was not a bad guy in season 4.  
> 2\. Kate was not the werecat thing. She is dead and will forever stay dead.  
> 3\. Everything else you will get while reading.  
> 4\. Enjoy!!

“Scott, we have to do something, that’s the third pack we have fought off in two months. They aren’t scarred of you anymore. They think your pack left you and that you’re weaker now. And honestly, you and I can’t hold the territory by ourselves anymore. Not to mention the fact that so many wolves coming here has brought the attention of hunters again. And not the kind you can reason with like Chris. You need to call the pack. They have been away too long.” 

“I know Derek, I just, I want to let them live some without having to worry about all this. It was bad enough in high school. They all needed a break.” 

“They have had four years Scott. You haven’t taken even a month to yourself. And it’s not just you and me we have to worry about anymore. Stiles is home now and what about Millie, your little sister? The Sheriff can’t protect her and your mom from this stuff by himself and we both have jobs. Someone needs to be on watch at all times and we can’t keep up. Next time Stiles isn’t going to be as lucky, it’s going to take more than a few stiches to fix him, if he can even be fixed. We need help, we need the pack to come home.” 

“Ok, ok, I’ll call them. I’ll start in the morning. Go rest, I’ll take the first watch.”

The next morning, Scott sat down at the table in the Hale house, the pack might be the McCall pack, but the Hale house would always be their center, their home.

He started by calling Danny and Ethan. They were the closest, only moving to northern California for Danny to go to college. He had graduated a few months earlier and was just enjoying some time not being a student anymore before they were to move back to Beacon Hills. Liam and Cora were next. Cora had come back and she a Liam had gone to San Diego to college together. Both were finishing up police academy training and moving to back to join the Sheriff’s department. 

Lydia and Jordan Parrish were third on his list. They were on the east coast, Lydia having been accepted to multiple Ivy League schools over there. She had gotten her Bachelor’s degree in a short three years and had skipped getting a masters choosing instead to go ahead for her PhD. She was currently working on her thesis but she could do that from California. Kira was only a short way from them, staying with her parents in New York while she finished up at NYU.

Next, were Chris, Peter and Malia. Chris had headed back to France after the benefactor had been dealt with, Peter and Malia following him. No one really knew why the two wolves had followed the hunter back, but it was assumed that it had to do with finding Malia’s birth mother. 

The last person on the list was the person Scott dreaded calling the most. Isaac hadn’t been back to Beacon Hills, hadn’t been back in the country, since Allison had died. Scott was fairly certain that he wouldn’t be coming back. Some of the pack had kept track of him. Chris of course saw him on a somewhat regular basis with him being in France and Isaac in England. Derek called every few months, Lydia kept up with everyone online, Scott still didn’t know how cause he didn’t even have a facebook. So, needless to say, Scott was a little shocked when Isaac answered the phone and then told him that yeah….yeah he would come home, and did Scott mind if he brought someone special back with him. Scott, of course said yes.

__________________________________

 

It had been five years since Isaac had seen Beacon Hills. When he left, he had no intention of staying away so long. But that’s how life works, things happen, people go and people come, plans change, life happens. That’s not to say that he isn’t glad to be back, he really is glad to be back. Ecstatic about seeing the pack again, happy to finally be home. 

He glances over at his companion in the driver seat of the rental, paying close attention to his facial expressions. Not many people know his companion well enough to be able to notice the slight pressing of lips or the sharper, more conscious, eyes that were – to Isaac – a clear sign of nerves and anxiousness. Isaac slowly reached his left hand, now decorated with a plain white gold band, over to the center console of the car and gently laid it over the hand of his companion. Giving it a light squeeze he looked up through his lashes with a comforting smile. 

“Everything is going be alright. There is nothing to be worried about.” Isaac said quietly. 

His companion glanced over at Isaac starting at his torso and moving up to his eyes. “Yes there is. I just want to be careful is all. You know how I feel about all this.”

“Yes I do” Isaac said kindly “But, I also know that this pack needs us, has needed us, both of us for a while now.”

“I know, just…don’t get upset if I become overly protective.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t, I’m actually expecting it.” Isaac chuckled. 

They continued on the main road through town, noticing the new coffee shop close to the high school and seeing where the name of the grocery store had changed. Getting to the other side of town the turned off the main road and headed toward the preserve, turning again up a winding drive that ended in a clearing with a massive three story white house sitting right in the middle. 

The Hale house. They were home. 

The driveway had been made into something of a parking lot where it ended over to the left of the house. And it was currently occupied by what had to be the cars of the pack members that were already there. 

 

“Are you ready?” Isaac asked before they exited the car. 

“As I’ll ever be.” The other man said getting out of the car. Isaac stepped out next and walked to the back of the car where he reached for the other man’s hand and linked their fingers together. 

“What time did Chris say they would be here?” Isaac asked. 

“Anytime now. They weren’t far behind us.” 

As the couple stepped up the stairs leading to the front porch, they heard the others inside still. They all knew Isaac was coming today, but they were not aware that he was bringing someone with him. 

“I’ll go in first so they don’t freak out ok?” Isaac said leaning in to give a quick kiss on the cheek. The other man nodded and stepped back, releasing the hand he had been holding. 

Isaac slowly opened the door and then stepped over the threshold. Inside was a huge living area, able to accommodate over twenty people at once. Currently only ten people occupied it. 

“Hey guys.” Isaac let out with a small grin. “I hope you don’t mind but I brought someone with me.” He turned to look back out onto the porch and reached a hand out. The other man stepped up and took Isaac’s hand as he came into the house. While Isaac had turned around, Derek and Scott had started to rise, to block the others from a potential threat. When they saw who came through the door, the both stopped still, then slide back down into their seats. The first person to break the slice as Lydia.

“Jackson” she said on a breathless whisper. 

“Hey Lyds” Jackson said with a small smile as he stepped closer to Isaac. 

“I have to say, when Isaac said he was bringing someone back with him, I was not expecting you.” This from Scott as he stood up and moved towards the two men still standing in the entryway. 

Reacting from pure instinct, Jackson pulled Isaac to him and wrapped a protective arm around him. 

“Holy shit, I don’t think anyone was expecting that.” Stiles said from the sofa in the middle of the room next to Lydia. 

“Called it, you owe me fifty Jackson.” Said Danny from the other side of the room with a cocky grin on his face. 

Jackson let out a chuckle at his longtime friend. “You’ll get your money. Just as soon as you admit that I’m your type.” Jackson said, keeping up with the long running joke between the two friends. 

“So,” Derek interrupted “who is the third person with you?”

“Third person?” Isaac asked, looking slightly nervous.

“Yeah, there were three heartbeats when you were out on the porch, who is it?” Derek asked moving closer to the door. Still trying to asses any potential threat. 

Isaac looked at Jackson, silently questioning his mate. Jackson replied with a slight nod, letting Isaac know that it was ok to tell the pack. Isaac slowly drew both of his hands up to his stomach. Laying them gently and protectively on the very faint bump there. 

“Y…you won’t be able to meet them yet.” Isaac almost whispered looking down at the swell of his stomach. 

The collective gasp the room took as they grasped the meaning of that statement was deafening. Stiles for once in his life completely speechless along with everyone else. By no means was he quiet, nor was his mouth shut, sitting there looking a lot like a fish out of water and making choked, aborted sounds in his throat. 

“How?” Stiles finally got out. Recovering quicker than anyone else. 

“I had really hoped that all of you were old enough to not need the birds and bees talk.” Came the answer from the doorway. The one that had stood open through the whole exchange. Everyone turned just in time to see their favorite (ok, maybe that’s an exaggeration) uncle come through said doorway. Carrying, of all things, a baby carrier, with a baby in it. 

“Really dad? You’re not even going to wait five minutes before the comments start?” Malia said walking in with a diaper bag slung over her shoulder. Ok, maybe that explained the baby. 

“Leave them alone Peter” someone, Chris, chuckled coming in from the porch and finally shutting the door with his free hand. His other hand very clearly occupied with holding yet another baby carrier, “you were just as shocked as they were to find out it could happen and its happen to you twice now.”

“Hold the fuck up, what?” Stiles exclaimed.

“Language!” nearly everyone in the room hissed at him.

“Sorry, but my brain is going to explode. Can someone please explain what is going on here.” Stiles said, seeming to reach his limit.

“It’s a long story,” Peter said, “and we have two sleepy babies that have spent the last two days traveling from France to California. Also, I see that the Sheriff and Melissa aren’t here yet. So, to keep from having to tell the story twice, why don’t you show us a room so we can put the babies down and as soon as the rest get here we will tell you all about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of the verse. I have part 2 almost finished, it is 3 chapters and I just stated writing the third. There should be two more parts after that and each should be able to be read on there own or together. 
> 
> Send me comments and kudos!!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr udderlydesigned.tumblr.com


End file.
